


Fever

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels the heat of his attraction to Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italics are lyrics from the song Fever by Peggy Lee
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Jack stood on the catwalk, looking down at the empty Hub. With only the emergency lights on, it was dimly lit, with lots of shadows and dark places his eyes couldn’t penetrate. The rustle of someone moving caught his attention and he smiled as Ianto stepped from the shadows into a small pool of light like a performer stepping into a spot light.  Jack felt his heart rate quicken as Ianto looked up and their eyes locked.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a fever that’s so hard to bear_

 

The lyrics popped into Jack’s head as he stared at Ianto, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

 

_You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)_

_Fever… in the mornin’_

_Fever all through the night_

Ianto licked his lips and Jack felt the heat spread down his neck. When Ianto started walking toward the stairs, his eyes never leaving Jack’s, the heat spread down Jack’s chest as his heart pounded franticly. His palms were sweaty and he felt light headed. As the Welshman moved slowly up the steps, the heat spreading through Jack’s body intensified as it consumed him and Jack wondered if he was experiencing spontaneous combustion.

 

“Jack.” Ianto said softly as he moved toward him.

 

_Sun lights up the day time_

_Moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

_“Cause I know you’re gonna treat me right_

_You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me_

_Fever when hold me tight (You give me fever)_

_Fever… in the mornin’_

_Fever all through the night (Wow!)_

The blood pounded in Jack’s ears, sounding like the roar of a wild fire. His fever addled brain made his vision swim and he swore Ianto was glowing with red hot heat as he stopped in front of him and smiled. Jack heard the crackle of fire as Ianto reached out and grabbed one of his braces.

 

_What a lovely way to burn_

 

The flames licked at his toes as Ianto pulled him closer.

 

_What a lovely way to burn_

 

The flames climbed to his knees as he slowly closed the gap between them.

 

_What a lovely way to burn_

Jack could see the flames burning in Ianto’s blue eyes as he leaned forward. As their lips met, Jack felt the heat envelope them in a never ending fire.

 

_What a lovely way to burn._

 

 

 


End file.
